Subway Experiences 101
by Pokemonchen
Summary: A bunch of one shots with our favorite PJO couples! They range from Percabeth, Jasper, Thalico, to Nico/OCs! Subway meaning the train? Or Subways meaning the sandwich shop? Who knows! This is will become a collaboration with different authors and their own shots about the topic. No flames please! Rated T just in case ;D
1. From Subway to Subways

**Welcome to Subway Experiences 101! Ροκεmοηςhεη here with my newest one shots story ;D Basically, there are going to be a total of 101 one shots (hence the "101" in the title) about the subway or Subways, the sandwich shop. I plan on making this story last for a year but we'll see~ (I sure wish XD)**

**Right now, it's just me updating my own one shots about the PJO characters but here's the twist, it won't just be me! Noooooooooo. I will **_**persuade**_ **(XD) other authors to write some one shots too related to the topic. The authors will be credited, I PJO promise XD** **You may suggest some authors to meh and I will try my best to **_**persuade**_ **them to write a one shot (or one shots XD we'll see~) for this one shots story!**

**Okay! Enough chit-chat! Onward with the one-shot for today!**

**Disclaimer: One shots, one shots, I don't own P J O.**

* * *

**Title: From Subway to Subways**

**Author: Ροκεmοηςhεη **

**One shot for: The meeting of Percabeth**

A blonde, fit beauty sighed as the subway car doors opened. She managed to get in easily, despite the pushing and shoving of the other people getting in and off the train. As the conductor spoke through the intercom of the next stop, a voice called out, "Wait! Hold the doors please!"

She looked out to see a tall (taller than her at least) raven haired male running to the subway train. As the doors started to close, the man yelled more and more, pleading and trying to get someone's attention. Finally, the blonde woman sighed as she hold the doors, big enough for the running young man to get in. The doors closed with a click and the subway started to move. The young woman grabbed onto a pole with one hand as she wandered off into her own architectural world.

He sighed and slid down to the subway car floor, panting ever so slightly, trying to catch his breath. As he slowly caught his breath, he looked up to this beauty and said, "Thanks."

His husky voice caught her attention as she returned to reality. She looked down at him, immediately noticing his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of sea green, with a certain happy gleam to them.

Him, on the other hand, stared into her beautiful, yet intimidating and piercing, gray eyes.

They stared into each other's eyes until the train curved around the bend, making the car shake.

The lady lost her grip on the pole and landed on the guy, him with his back on the floor, startled by the beautiful girl who landed on him. Their faces were inches apart.

They kept their position, shocked. Finally, the blonde noticed the situation they were in, blushed, and got off of the gorgeous (indeed handsome) raven haired man. He snapped out of his trance and got off the floor too.

The two people stared and stared some more until the male sticked out his hand to the female and said, "Percy."

She shook his hand and replied, "Annabeth."

Silence loomed over them once again but this time, they both smiled. They both didn't know what to say until Annabeth started the conversation. (Annabeth - **bold**; Percy - _italic and underlined_)

**How old are you?**

_22. You?_

**I'm 22 too. So what do you do for a living?**

_I'm a marine biologist. What do you do?_

**I'm an architect. It was always my dream since I was just a little girl.**

_Cool. Hey where are you going?_

**Times Square. You?**

_Awesome me too!_

**Wow, small world.**

_Yea I know right?_

**Hey look! We're almost there. Time sure does fly.**

The doors opened with a click and everyone rushed off to get off, including Percy and Annabeth, who continued chattering away.

At the exit, Percy asks, "Can I have your phone?"

"No you can't. You _may_ have my phone," Annabeth answers, correctly, and tossed over her phone.

Percy rolled his eyes and tossed over saying "Save your phone number in mine and I'll save mine into yours. We can call each other." With that, he smiles.

She too rolled her eyes but smiled anyway and typed her phone number in. He tossed back hers and she tossed back his.

They smiled once more before bidding each other goodbye.

_**TIME SKIP - An half hour later...**_

Annabeth turned to West 43rd Street from 5th Ave and walked down towards Subway, the sandwich shop. She had out her notebook and was fiercely drawing while walking down. She knew it was dangerous but she had an awesome idea that could not be held till later in the day. Afterall, she might forget it.

She looked up once more to make sure she was not walking straight into something and looked down into her notebook, drawing once more.

However, she failed to see a certain male walking from the other side of the street, who turned from 6th Ave. He was absent mindly walking down, looking at nothing in peculiar.

Collision struck. They bumped into each other and Annabeth's notebook and pencil flew out of her grasp. Once again, as if time was repeating itself, Annabeth landed on Percy, him with his back on the floor, startled by Annabeth who landed on him. Their faces (once again) inches apart.

This time, however, they both laughed as the blushing Annabeth got off and lent a hand to slightly red Percy, pulling him up as well.

"Hello again, Annabeth," Percy said, with smile.

She laughed in response, "We got to stop meeting like this."

He just laughed.

Silence was heard, with the exception of the people walking pass the two. Percy cleared his throat, snapping Annabeth out of her daze.

"So, what are you doing here?" Percy asked nonchalantly.

"Grabbed a bite at Subways," Annabeth answered, jabbing a finger at the sandwich shop.

He looked over and something clicked in his brain. "Hey I am too!"

"Small world," she chuckled.

"Hey let's go together," Percy replied. "My treat."

"Sounds like a date," smiled Annabeth.

"It can be if you want it to be," Percy said, wagging his eyebrows and then laughing.

Annabeth laughed once more with him before saying, "Sure, sounds like fun."

With that, Annabeth went over to grab her sketchbook and her pencil from the sidewalk and together they walked into Subways.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and liked the first ever one shot of the 101 one shots to come~**

**I got this idea randomly. I was on the subway when I thought, "I never read a fanfic about the subway or the sandwich shop Subways before... I should make a series of one shots about that!" Just like that, the story was born XD**

**This one shot came to me (also randomly) at night, when I was lying in bed, a few days after my inspiration for a bunch of one shots on the subway. So yea, I decided to write about it ;D**

**And that's how this story came to be, and how I got my idea for this one shot XD**

**R&R**

**Suggest any authors if you want~**

**Published: 11/30/2012**


	2. Loss at the Subway

**Ροκεmοηςhεη here with another one shot for you guys ;) This one shot is a special one, cause I didn't write it. Nope I admit it ;D**

**Thanks ριρεrmςlεαη-bεαuτγqυεεη (see what I did there? XD Your name using Greek letters! Thank you Amy's Mischievous Little Owl for teaching me :D) for being the first reviewer, follower, and favoriter! To answer your review, ριρεrmςlεαη-bεαuτγqυεεη thanks! Don't doubt yourself! Have faith in yourself! What if I want **_**YOU**_ **to write the second one shot? XD I'm glad you did though ;D**

**To Chιld of Aτhεηs: Thank you! Updating now~**

**I also like to thank Chιld of Aτhεηs and PαlmεrPιε for following this story.**

**This is what the author of this one shot has to say to you all:** "**HELLO ALL FANFICTION READERS WHO SOMEHOW FOUND THESE ONE SHOTS. Pipermclean-beautyqueen here, with the second one shot for Subway Experiences 101. And yes, this is after the Giant War." **

**Disclaimer: One shots, one shots, I don't own P J O.**

* * *

**Title: Loss at the Subway**

**Author: ριρεrmςlεαη-bεαuτγqυεεη **

**One shot for: Jeyna (not Jasper!)**

Reyna's POV

I stormed out of camp with my hands clenched into fists, not headed anywhere in particular. The city of San Francisco loomed in front of me. People on the sidewalk jumped aside when they realized I was charging straight through the crowd and they would get run over if they didn't move.

The seven of the quest had returned from the _Mare Nostrom_. At least, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel did. The other three had stayed behind when they made a stop at Camp Half-Blood.

Jason. I whispered his name over and over again to myself. I was overjoyed when he came back to Camp Jupiter. At least, until I found out I had lost him to a daughter of Aphrodite, the Greek Venus. And right when I had just gotten Jason back, he left on another quest. When he arrived at Camp Jupiter again earlier this morning, I nearly forgot all about Piper and greeted him with a hug. I wasn't the only one. All the Romans welcomed him. While he was in Europe, the Greeks and Romans had made peace, or at least as closest to peace as we could. Jason then announced to all the Romans that he was going back to Camp Half-Blood with Piper so that they could be together. That was when I stormed out of camp.

I looked around and realized I was in front of Subways. Someone opened the door, and smiled when he saw me. He held the door open and I realized he thought I was going in. I shrugged. Might as well. I gave him a quick nod to show my thanks and entered.

The place was empty. I was the only one there, until a man walked out from behind the counter. When he saw me, his face lit up. "Miss Reyna!" he said. "What a surprise! It's been far too long since I last saw you here."

It was then that I finally recognized where exactly I was. Before Jason left, we would always come here for lunch to discuss our plans for New Rome and Camp Jupiter, or just for a nice and friendly chat. We had nicknamed it the _Jeyna Subways_, after us of course. That was before Piper came along and destroyed any chance I had with Jason.

"Hello Carlos," I said back to him.

"The usual sandwich, I presume?"

"Yes please. Only one though," I quickly added.

He scanned the sandwich shop, though it was already obvious we were the only one's there. He seemed to just notice someone was missing.

"Mister Jason," he said. "Where is he?"

"He's… busy," I muttered.

Carlos didn't seem to notice the pained look on my face. "No matter, no matter," he said cheerfully. He quickly put together a sandwich and handed it to me. "A beautiful sandwich for a beautiful young lady," he said, just like he used to when I came with Jason.

"Thanks Carlos." I handed him some money and sat down to eat. Suddenly, the door swung open and someone ran inside.

I turned to see who had made such a commotion coming in. All I saw was the back of his head and a mess of blonde hair, as he was already ordering.

"Hey Carlos!" the boy said. "The usual, please."

Carlos smiled at him. "Mister Jason, of course! You can wait over there with Miss Reyna."

I froze in my seat. Jason turned around and grinned when he saw me. "Reyna!" he said. "You disappeared. I was looking for you, but I couldn't find you anywhere in camp, so I came here to get away from the crowds."

He sat down across from me. "So," he said. "How have things been while I was gone?"

"You mean when you disappeared for months worrying the entire camp, or when you left right after you came back?" I asked, my voice sounding harsher than I meant it to.

He winced slightly, but the grin returned and he said, "Both."

"Fine. Perfectly fine," I lied.

"That's good. Everything was fine with me too. I missed Camp Jupiter while I was in Rome and Greece, but I had the others to keep me company. Piper especially."

Carlos called Jason to get his sandwich, and Jason ran up to him, grabbing his sandwich like a starving animal. He literally inhaled his sandwich while saying, "Piper's actually a really good fighter for a daughter of Aphrodite. She's saved my life billions of times."

I resisted the urge to slap some sense into him. How could he be so blind? How could he not see what I felt for him? Instead, I smiled and, hoping he would stop talking about her, said, "That's good."

Unfortunately, he continued. "She's beautiful too. Prettier than any other daughter of Aphrodite I know. She really-"

"Yeah, I get it!" I shouted, interrupting him. Jason looked hurt, and I nearly regretted interrupting.

I would have said more, but I was interrupted by a large crash. Jason and I both spun around to see a hellhound leaping through the wall. I immediately grabbed the Imperial gold dagger I carried and Jason got out his gladius. Carlos fainted, murmuring something about a garbage truck destroying his store.

It was a short fight really. How could it not be, with two powerful demigods fighting a single hellhound? I easily stabbed its side while Jason distracted it. The hellhound disappeared into a pile of dust.

I turned to see Jason's forehead creased with concern. "San Francisco is a dangerous place for demigods. You know, you could go to New York with Piper and me. You'll be safer there."

I could see the look on Jason's face. He wanted me to come, but whether I come or not, he would be with Piper. Not me. Trying to contain the anger blazing inside of me, I answered, "Outside of the camps, everywhere is a dangerous place for demigods. Monsters roam around the east, just as they roam around here."

"But Reyna, there are more monsters here than anywhere else in the country! Sure, the east coast is dangerous too, but the danger is way greater here!" Jason said, his voice rising. Then, he calmed down and added, "Come with us. Please, Reyna. Piper would love it if you come too!"

That did it. The anger that was building up inside of me finally burst out. "You know what?" I screamed. "Piper doesn't want me to go. She only wants you. Go to New York with that sweet-talking Barbie doll if you want. I don't care. Just don't drag me there with you! Just go!"

* * *

It was three days after my fight with Jason. After I shouted out everything I had been keeping bottled up inside, I ran out of the store, tears streaming down my face. Ever since then, we've been avoiding each other. Today was the day Jason and Piper were leaving for Camp Half-Blood. I had been expecting this, but now that it was actually happening, it seemed a billion times worse.

They were taking the subway to the airport, then flying to New York. Hazel, Frank, and some of the other Romans were going with them to see them off. I was invited, but I snapped at everyone that mentioned it saying Jason and Piper can see themselves off.

However, when they all left in one big van to the subway station, I did something careless. Something that, even just a month ago, I would never have done. I leaped on Scipio and flew after them. I arrived just in time to see Jason and Piper stepping on the subway.

"Stop!" I shouted, and the crowd in the station turned and gaped. I wasn't sure exactly what they saw through the Mist, but they at least knew I flew into the station.

I landed right in front of Jason. "Jason," I said. "When I first met you after spending months with Lupa, you were the only one that cared. You were my closest friend, and I'm glad we had that friendship at least. I just want you to know I'm happy for you and Piper, and I hope you have a good time with the Greeks." I had no idea where the words were coming from. They just flew out of my mouth.

"And there's one thing I've always wanted to tell you," I added.

"What is it?" Jason asked, slightly hesitantly.

I took a deep breath and told him. "I love you Jason Grace."

* * *

**Ending's a cliffhanger right? XD What do you think happened? :P**

**Repeat, ριρεrmςlεαη-bεαuτγqυεεη, wrote this so she deserves the credit for this one shot.**

**Remember, you can suggest any authors, including yourself. PM if you want to contribute!**

**Also, what one shots do you want to see involving this topic, subway and/or Subways? Any couple suggestions?**

**I find it weird that there are 78 views but only 2 reviews. Thoughts? Why won't some of you guys review?**

**Please check out my other story, The Big Three Daughters, please with The Silver Owl by pipermclean-beautyqueen**

**R&R**

**Published: 12/2/2012**


	3. One Boy Can Make All the Difference

**Ροκεmοηςhεη here again.**  
**Anyways, here's the next one shot! By the way, the PJO characters are mortals, not demigods in this one. So yea, heads up! XD**  
**Disclaimer: One shots, one shots, I don't own P J O.**

* * *

**Title: One Boy Can Make All the Difference**  
**Author: Ροκεmοηςhεη**  
**One shot for: The meeting of Jasper**  
Piper sighed as she got out the subway car, counting the amount of money she earned. She was a singer singing on the subway for money. Yes, money. Though Tristan McLean, her father, was a movie star, she refused his money. Instead, she decided to get a job and earn money herself. However, none of the job company owners she tried out for accepted her so the only idea she had left was singing.

Piper liked to sing. According to her father, her singing would attract a lot of things, people and animals. So she decided to sing on the subway (the only place she could think of that would work to her advantage).

As the next crowded train pulled up, Piper waited for the passengers inside to get out before going in herself.

The train doors closed and Piper looked around her. There were people with all different ages, from babies to elderly. She sighed and cleared her throat before she started to sing.

Her singing immediately attracted one boy, who looked about her age. He immediately caught her attention, for that he looked very familiar to her. The boy had curly black hair, dark brown eyes, and pointy ears. The look in his eyes made him look a bit crazy, like he had too much caffeine. This elf looking person looked shocked but then smiled mischievously at her, which creeped her out a bit.

He nudged the boy next to him and he turned to look at her. The boy was a blonde and extremely good looking. He had electric blue eyes and his hair was tidy, military cropped. In one word to Piper, sexilygorgeousonehunkofadude .

As she finished her song, she tipped her hat she was wearing and people started putting money in it. She walked in the direction of the two boys, collecting money from young and old, saying thank you to those who did.

Finally, she reached the two boys and they donated too. She whispered a thank you in response. Before she could leave, the curly black hair dude grabbed her wrist.  
Normally Piper would of freed her hand and continued to walk away, not interested, but this boy said four words that made her change her mind.

"Piper? Is that you?"

She turned and immediately noticed how he had a cheerful, babyish face and looked like a Latino Santa's elf, and she knew only one of those...

"Leo?!"

He smirked. "Totally right Beauty Queen. Long time no see!"

She frowned at her old nickname, though it brought back memories. He pulled her down and made space for her to squeeze between the two of them.

"Shut up, Repair Boy," she answered, using his old nickname. "Who's he?" She asked, referring to blonde boy next to her.

"That's Jason," answered Leo.

Jason smiled, which Piper noticed he had a cute little scar on the corner of his lip and noted that was cute.

"Hi, name's Jason. Nice to meet you Piper, the girl Leo's been talking about. Beauty Queen was it?"

She laughed though her nickname was used. She thought it sounded better when he said it.

"Nice to meet you too Jason? Now what were you guys talking about me, Repair Boy?"

He slightly frowned and said, "Nothing much, just telling him the time when you used a pair of plastic scissors to cut your hair, making it uneven and chopping and how Drew use to laugh at you and stuff." He shrugged. "You know, the usual."

She smiled, reminiscing that moment. "That was fun though!"

Leo shrugged again, "To you. Besides most of the male population still looked at you..." By then, Piper covered his mouth with her hand, muffling the other words.

Leo, on the other hand, just used his tongue to lick her hand, making her let go and slapping her in the face.

Jason looked like he was going to laugh but he just failing smiled. "Nice job, Repair Boy."

Leo shrugged cheekily. "It was _totally_ worth it. Hey wanna hear a joke?"

Piper sat in the middle of the two, bored out of her mind as Leo told his so called "funny" jokes. She already heard all of them and she did not find them funny. Leo commented that her funny bone must of been broken but she didn't believe him. Fortunately for Leo, Jason seemed to enjoy them and laughed once in awhile.

His laugh was the most beautiful sounded laugh she have ever heard in her life, from a guy of course! She could have continued to listen to it until she heard the subway screech to a stop.

She standed abruptedly and replied, "Listen, I gotta go, see you guys later?"

Jason smiled, "Sure." Leo replied the same, smiling Leo style.

As she left, she felt a piece of paper being slipped into her hand. She got off and the subway car doors closed and left, leaving her watching it go.

She looked at the piece of paper and it said, "I like you Pipes. Go out with me Friday? Called me 1-347-951-3570 XOXO"

She smiled brightly and walked away. That boy, Jason, just made her day.

* * *

**What does this say? "sexilygorgeousonehunkofadude " Who ever figures it out will get a sneak peek of the next one shot! ;) Bribery XD**

**A bit short back there... sorry...**

**Man, I feel like the characters acted OOC back there... O.o Thoughts?**

**As for the last one shot, there will be continuation of that! Watch out for it ;D  
**

**Review please!**

**Published: 12/5/2012**


	4. The Newbie

**Hello to all fellow humans! (And demigods XD) This is Ροκεmοηςhεn speaking coming to you with another update!**

**First, I'M SO FRICKING SORRY! I say that I'll give sneak peeks to the next chapter but I didn't :( However, my computer was acting all freaky and stuff (like blue screens were popping up saying stuff that I needed to shut down, blah blah blah and all that good stuff) so yea... It was mainly because of computer problems :/**

**Therefore, I'M SO SORRY! Those who got the answer right will get a sneak peek for the next one! PROMISE! (Can't swear it just in case my computer dies on me again :/)**

**Anyways, from here on out, it'll be Lightning-AND'Death taking the mic so ya...**

**Published: 12/12/12 (Lightning-AND'Death says 12/11/12 but I'm publishing it today so ya...)**

**Disclaimer: One shots, one shots, I don't own P J O.**

* * *

**Title: The Newbie**

**Author: Lιghτnιng-AND'Dεατh**

**One shot for: Tratie (Travis X Katie! XD)**

/./

**Katie Gardner's POV**

I was neatly scrubbing some dirt off the stainless steel appliances in the shop and was really working hard. I wiped a sweat bead off of my face and whipped my caramel hair to the side. My green blade eyes were working intensely as it was settling on that one spot that won't get out. Frustrated and angry, I threw the old rag to the floor and rested my chin on my hands, letting out one huge sigh.

It was then I decided to leave. I packed my apron and set it on my hook, retrieving a blue jean jacket and wrapping it around myself. Just as my hands settled on the metal door knob, I heard some loud pangs meeting in contact with my very own.

"Hey Katie? You mind staying here for a while. I need a favor." My old cranky manager said to me (more like demanded) and didn't take no for an answer.

I stood there, hesitating and thinking about some ways I can ditch this joint.

"Well?" Mr. Helde peevishly said, aggravated was a clear expression.

I scrunched my nose and sighed. "Whatever you say, boss." I muttered, sarcastically.

Mr. Helde grinned superiorly and looked down at me. "I need you to guide this newbie in this process of sandwich making." He addressed to me.

"Why can't Thalia or I don't know, Leo do this?" I asked, impatient and obviously annoyed.

"I already asked them and they called in sick."

"Yeah. Sick. Can you blame them?" I mumbled to myself. I saw Mr. Helde's eyebrows perk up and his eyes settling hard on mine.

"What did you say?"

I shook my head and told him to forget about it.

"He should be here in five minutes. Now make me proud." He stated, almost letting acid spit hit my face.

I nodded gloomily.

SOS.

* * *

Stood there, popping my hip and looking irritated. My eyes were hard and my foot kept tapping like it was on some marathon. I twitched my head to the clock, constantly. Gosh, he was late for almost half an hour!

Just as I was about to leave, the door flew open and a tall, lean boy walked inside. He had wild fluffs of brown hair which looks like something was hiding inside. Soft blue eyes were marking in his eyes, as it formed a natural mischievous face.

Without a doubt, I knew this boy is the newbie. The freaking newbie that cause me here to wait!

"You." I venomously stated as my glare settled on his face, hard.

"Me." The newbie said sarcastically and my glare turned harder.

"What took you so long? You had me here waiting for hours!" I angrily said.

"One, it was only 24 minutes. Two, whatever happened to fashionably late. And three, ran into some girl." He winked at me and flashed me a grin.

In disgust, I walked to the nearest boxes and pulled out a spare apron. With ease, I whipped the apron and to my irritation, he caught it with simplicity.

"Great. Another one." I mumbled to myself. I saw newbie's eyebrow twitch up.

"Put that apron on, Newbie." I addressed him like a mother.

Slipping his head into the apron he looked at me.

"Now, now, now. Can't be talking to some stranger. What's your name?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Katie. No last name." "Well Katie no last name" He said sarcastically. "I'm Travis. Not Newbie. The pleasure is all yours." He winked at me the second time of the day.

I rolled my eyes with dramatic effect and spoke. "Let's start with the basics. When a person comes in, welcome them. I'll pretend to be some customer and welcome me. Got it?" I didn't take no for an answer and just walked out. I counted back and entered the shop.

"Well hello pretty lady. What would you like? I'm sorry to inform you that I am not on the menu so I will not accept 'You' as an answer." Travis smiled innocently.

I walked up to him and pushed him. He stumbled back a bit but kept his pace. He looks at me incredulously. I just gave him a naive smile. I pushed him out the door and yelled out "Watch the pro, Travis!"

Travis walked in; looking bored as ever but still gave him grin.

"Hello and good day sir. Welcome to Subway. We have a special today, 2 sandwiches for a price of 5 dollars! Your order please?" I asked Travis politely.

He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "One foot long steak sandwich. Make sure the steak is grilled to the best roasted in some toasty sauce. The steak needs to be hot and soft. Make sure the bread is grilled to the max but not burnt okay. The tomatoes should look exactly like the ones in the picture; perfect. Or else I won't take it and you can't have your money back. Please hold the mushrooms, they are the devil. Add some shreds of garlic to make the sandwich come to life. Extra meats, remember that, I hold nothing against cows."

I literally felt my jaw drop and Travis copied my innocent smile.

"What?" Travis spoke in child like voice. With that said I rolled my eyes, which comes naturally when talking to him.

"Okay, okay. Enough of that. I think because of my expertise you got the whole greeting thing under control." I warned him.

He walked up to me way too close, touching my sides and small red tinted dots crept up my cheeks. I coughed nervously. "Why don't we uhh…work on the sandwich making? Huh?" I stumbled my words as I walked behind the counter.

I sense Travis Trailing behind me and I slipped on some clear plastic white gloves. I slid the box to him and he followed my example.

"Sandwich making is pretty easy once you think of it. There's a whole chart here that shows the different sandwich types and the ingredients. So it should be pretty simple. Try making a grilled chicken sandwich." I instructed and fled to the back to have a better view of Travis' sandwich making process.

I saw Travis analyze the chart intensely and went on with the sandwich making.

"Uhh Travis…You took the wrong type of bread...should be whole wheat…" I saw Travis take the wrong bread.

"Nope…Newbie that's whole grain."

"Well does it matter?" He snapped and mumbled something incoherent.

"Of course it does. Now the whole wheat bread should be beside the zucchini."

"What the hell is a zucchini?" Travis wondered loudly and I again rolled my eyes.

"It's right beside your hand!"

"Ohhh…Okay!" He cheered happily.

Travis picked up some piece of meat and I made a Tsk-tsk-tsk sound.

"Newbie...yeah...that's pork not chicken."

"Again does it matter?" Of course it does! It's in the name! Chicken Sandwich!" I exploded.

"Actually it's GRILLED chicken...but whatever you say boss." He corrected me. I seethe in some air and counted my breaths.

Deep breaths Kate, atta girl! "Just take the meat beside the pork!"

"Fine, fine. No need to be so mean." Travis muttered.

I saw Newbie' arms move constantly and after several minutes of checking my nails and staring off into space, Travis turned around.

"Voila!" Travis presented the sandwich which I watched topple over to the ground.

I started laughing ands Travis' face fitted into a frown.

"Ha-ha, you're...sand-wich...m-m-ay...be worst…th-than...Percy's!" I laughed so hard with my face merging red.

I heard some colorful language coming from the sailor and that made me laugh harder.

"Okay, okay. I get it. But you have to admit. I rock the whole sexy chef thing is I right?" He grinned, cockily.

"You are just so sick of it." I muttered picking up some green lettuce and embracing it in my hands. I looked at Travis with his eyes wide open and a little taken back.

"Katie dearest, you wouldn't dare right. I mean you're too nice for that err...right?" He laughed nervously and raised his hands in surrender. But I have no mercy.

I whipped the lettuce and watched it spat on his face and slimed all the way down.

Once again I started laughing and I heard him growl from the distance.

"You should have seen it, Newbie! The lettuce like dripped down your face, surprisingly!" I chuckled more.

Travis got the whole bowl of salad sauce. He took grasp of it and fiddled with the saucer. He grin at me evilly and chuckled to himself. I focused on the dripping of the sticky sauce.

Travis approached me and wrapped his arms around my waist closely 'till we were inches apart. Despite the circumstances, I can't help but fight the urge to blush. By the way, I lost.

"Don't call me Newbie."

He winked at me and let the sauce drip all over my face. I wiped the sauce off of my face and looked at the chuckling face of Travis. I glared at him hard and snarled.

I threw the tomatoes at him and he launched some olives at my face. We were in full out battled food fight. He started spinning me around the place and I felt fits of laughter escape out of me. I squirted some ketchup all over his shirt and stopped twirling me around. I chuckled as he looked like a person who came out of a cheesy horror film. He whipped out the mustard and lashed it on my mouth, which by the way is pretty terrible. I got the pickles and initiate them at him as if they were daggers or ninja stars. He then counter counts it back by chucking relish at me as well as beef. What a waste. I mean vegetables were fine but mean was just a waste.

We continued this whole epic battle between 2 workers until my evil boss walked in with an over exaggerated expression.

"What is going on?!" He yelled at us. He didn't even give us the chance to explain for our selves because he took it upon himself to lash out a full punishment towards us.

"You two. Clean this up. The store will open up again in half an hour! This better be clean by the time the sign is flipped open!" Mr. Helde chastises. As he walked out over heard him mumbling about the mistake of hiring teenagers. I rolled my eyes.

I walked dot the slop sink and grabbed two mops for both me and Travis.

I threw him the mop and started cleaning the floor.

"Gosh, does Mr. Hell ever take a chill pill?" Travis chuckled at his tacky pun.

"Mr. Hell? Where did that come from?" I laughed softly at him. "It fits doesn't it?" I nodded, acknowledging.

"You think you got the whole Subway thing figured out. No need for any re-caps or anything."

"Considering we practically did the whole review in 3 hours max. Don't think I need a re-cap." Newbie smiled at me.

"Anyways, new here?" I asked wiping up the whole mustard and ketchup artwork.

This is a pretty small town. I would've realized if Travis was new or not.

"New, obviously. Had to get out of my old town." Travis said grimly, revealing the vulnerability in his eyes and felt a twang of sympathy wash over me.

I smiled at him comforting and place my hand on his shoulder to let him know I'm always here. He smiled at me in return.

"That was a pretty neat fight we had there." He said as he cleaned the tiles till it was spotless.

I grinned. "Yep. Mastered the art of throwing. Thank gardening for that."

He twitched his eyebrows up. "Gardening huh?"

I nodded. "Don't even get me started on that, Newbie. Once begin, I never end."

Travis chuckled. "Mr. Hell is pretty bad. Why do you put up with him?"

"I like this job. Just that he is the only bad part." I shrugged, not really giving Mr. Hell a thought.

"You serious. I would be making a hell of a trip out of here if you weren't here." Travis winked at me and I looked away, hoping he wouldn't see the blush on my face or the smile that was forming.

"Uhh…yeah…anyways you said you were new. You are liking this town so far?" I asked, dampening the dirt.

Travis shrugged, his face relaxed. "Ehh. It's fine. Been moving a lot so no biggie. I mean Connor and mum seems to like it pretty well."

My eyebrows raised up a bit and a curious expression grew on my face. "Connor. Connor Stoll?"

His eyebrows scrunched up a bit "Yeah. My younger brother. How'd you know about him?"

I rolled my eyes. Obviously they were related! "Oh nothing, just that your so called brother put Easter eggs on our community garden center's roof!" I hissed.

Travis grinned from ear to ear. "That's my bro. But how dare he do it without me!"

I sighed grumpily. "Oh sweet lord…we're going to have handful with you aren't we." I muttered under my breath.

Travis chuckled which seemed either a soothing sound or a warning devil's call. Can't decide.

Oh dear gosh, I can picture it now. From year to year, he will be stalking me. Practically playing pranks on me with his partner in crime. OH gosh, this will be the beginning. And I blushed because of a devil!

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the most surreal and strangest sound I have ever heard.

"Dude. Dude. Dude. Dude! DUDE!" Travis said, cupping his mouth in an 'O' shape and speaking in a cracked and deep voice-deeper than normal-. I started laughing till my sides' burn.

"Dude. You sound like a constipated cow."

Travis grinned with a mischievous glint and chuckled. "Moo. Moo. MOO." He spoke, mimicking the tone of a constipated cow.

I was chuckling and laughing till my stomach burn, though I kept laughing. My face was red, and you should've heard it. He sounded so retarded! "Stop, stop it." I chuckled in between my sentences but Newbie kept on with the Moo thing. "

Oh. What if you just say Moo when something awkward or you're about to be raped. Perfect sound." Travis stated as he went on with the moo thing. I chuckled. "How the hell did you even get the moo thing from?"

"You." He said, simply.

I gave him a questioning smile but before he was about to respond, Mr. Hell came back.

"What is going on again? I see you've finish tidying up. Now go and get to work, custo-"

"Moo." Newbie interrupted with that voice and I couldn't help but chuckled a bit.

Mr. Hell gave us a question yet stern glance and left.

I looked at Travis then walked to flip the sign over. Like magic, the moment the sign was flipped…in came our first customers of the day.

Mountains after mountains and nose after nose, customers just came crashing in Subway. Thank gosh Travis was handling pretty fine with his corny jokes and his terrible pick up lines.

But as a familiar blonde walked inside the shop, trouble started.

A tall and lean boy with a vicious smile walked up to me and cupped my face. He smiled sweetly at me as if we were dating for over a year and I glared at him. "

What do you want Dylan?" I spitted venomously at the blue eyed boy which by the way, who's eyes was no where as gorgeous as Travis's.

"What Kat? Miss me?"He chuckled to himself.

That son of a gun.

"Dylan. Get out. I don't like you anymore. Get over it. Now the door is waiting for you. Don't let hit you, where Mother Nature split you." I smiled cheekily at him.

Dylan glared and growled at me, completely himself now. He cupped my face harder and grimaced at the pain. He dug his sharp talon like nails and pulled me closer to him, all I see is black.

"Let. G-go. O-of-f. Me." I struggled from his grasp, trying to remove his hands from my face and glowered over him. But he didn't flinch one bit.

"How dare you say that Kat. I know you want me." He said manically as he flashed me a wink. In disgust, I tried to wiggle out of his touch some more, but the more I do that. The more tighter his grasp on me.

Kind of reminds me of a plant.

Just as Dylan was clutching me in his, Travis swooped in and decked him. As Dylan flew to the floor, I gasped.

Newbie held the door towards Dylan, and was glaring furiously at him. His once mischievous face was now merged into something horrid.

"Get the hell out. You do not do that to ladies." Travis growled at the now trembling Dylan. The moment Dylan left Subway; Travis came to me and embraces me in a hug. He patted my shoulder and massaged my back. He released me and gave me comforting smile, which twitched into a pleasant smile the moment he took notice of my flushed expression. He started speaking soothing words to me and I smiled.

Now that I think of it, I can't stand Travis. He's a jerk and just drives me insane, but there are times where he can be genuine and a true friend. He is a narcissist and ego maniac who can't make a proper sandwich or can't take a greeting seriously. But he has your back, you know?

Oh great, I'm getting all mushy.

"Thank you." I said softly at him as he let go of me.

He smiled and chuckled at me when I said "The only thank you from me you will ever get. So feel special I actually said it to you, Newbie."

I don't know. But I bet you this much. Newbie will be the death of me with his comments, but somehow some way, I know he will always save me.

Now matter how annoying or sarcastic or weird and idiotic or stupid or just plain strange-and the list goes on- newbie is. He will just be, well..we would be enemies…but really close friends at the same time. He will just be….

Newbie.

* * *

**So sorry if you didn't enjoy it. I liked the beginning of it, the ending sorta went downhill from there. Haha…the "Moo" thing was between my friends and I. Started saying "Dude" on the bus, people told me to shut up and then moo popped in xD. Hoped you like it, love Tratie so I? hope you do as well xD. Any questions 'bout this..don't hesitate to give me a PM audience ;)**

**Can you believe I wrote a story with the theme Subway…yet I never order at Subway. Please forgive me xD**

**Any Maximum Ride fans catch the name Dylan who took after his namesake…he's just that evil in my eyes. I'm sorry for any Dylan lovers but…..FANG, IGGY AND GAZZY ALL THE WAY! :DD**

**Anyways, this Ninja is out! **

**~Lightning-AND'Death (published as of December 11, 2012.) ZOMGSSSS! Tomorrow, we're all dead. Don't worry. Zombies will also come tomorrow, but this girl is a certified zombie hunter –my bracelet told me so…thank gosh for hot topic- ****Any zombie Hunters out there? ****XD**


	5. Of Midterms and Beaches

**1. READ COCKAPOO'S STORIES OCEAN EYES (aka OE) AND MIDNIGHT EYES (aka ME)!**

**2. ****Guess what? It's a Lilico oneshot ;D**

**3. I certainly believe that you should go read OE and ME first before reading this. If you don't, um I guess that's okay too...**

**4. It's Ροκεmοηςhεn btw. Thalico oneshot is in progress (I've revised it and changed stuff...) and should be out no later than the end of March... so from now to the end of March some time it'll be published ;D**

**Disclaimer: One shots, one shots, I don't own P J O.**

* * *

**Title: Of Midterms and Beaches**

**Author: Cοcκαροο**

**One shot for: Lilico (Lily x Nico from Cockapoo's stories, Ocean Eyes, and its sequel, Midnight Eyes)**

Lily spread her textbook and binder out over the table, reaching for the vanilla latte she had bought from Starbucks on her way in. She would have just seated herself in the café, but it was entirely too crowded and noisy, so she had stepped into the Subway across the street instead to study, buying a cookie so that she had at least bought something from it.

University, she had quickly discovered, was a lot harder than it sounded. She had her midterm exam in her Government class on Monday, and since her entire weekend would be gone helping Annabeth plan her wedding to Percy – they were finally getting married! – Lily needed to spend every moment she had studying. But frankly, she was sick and tired of reading about random Supreme Court cases.

"What's this?" a familiar voice asked. Lily looked up to see a handsome Italian boy – no, young man – slide into the seat opposite her, since she had dumped her bag on the remaining space on her seat in the booth.

"Gov," Lily sighed, uncapping her highlighter with her teeth since she was using her other hand to flip pages in the textbook.

"Midterm on Monday?" Nico asked, leaning back against the wall. He grinned when she nodded distractedly. "I'm so glad I didn't take that class. What do you even talk about, anyway?"

"Commerce clause, elastic clause, enumerated powers of government, the equal protection clause of the fourteenth Amendment –"

"Stop talking," Nico groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead in mock distress. "As far as I know, you've been speaking Greek."

"Which you speak fluently," she countered, reaching for her latte only to find it snatched away. "Nico!"

"What's this? Let me guess: your all-time-favorite, the magnificent vanilla latte!" He sniffed at the lid, and then sighed. "Yup. You should really try a different drink sometime."

Lily rolled her eyes. "How you buy frappes in the late fall is beyond me. Now, Nico, give it back."

He just raised an eyebrow. "Not so fast."

"What do you want now?"

Nico tapped his chin thoughtfully. "A kiss." Lily groaned, and he glared at her. "I'm serious! I haven't gotten one since yesterday morning! I've been deprived of my rights as your boyfriend!"

"And I have an exam to study for! There are more important things than your neediness right now! Come back on Monday."

"Fine." Nico tilted his head back, his silky hair flopping around as he took a long sip of her drink, making her want to scream in frustration.

"Nico! Give it back!" Without warning, Lily lunged across the table and snagged it from his hand, giving him the glare she had learned from him. Taking a sip and willing the caffeine to keep her awake for another few precious hours, she bent her head over her notes, trying to decode the untidy scrawl her writing became as her hand began to cramp up after taking notes for a good hour.

So it was natural that she didn't notice that things had changed until she reached for her bag to retrieve her iPod and found herself touching Nico's thigh instead.

"How did you get here?" she gasped, slightly annoyed, but not enough to move her hand just yet. He was blushing, and a blushing Nico was rare but incredibly cute.

"You're forgetting I can shadow-travel," he murmured in her ear, his arm sliding around her waist. He began to drop feather-kisses on the side of her neck, sliding his hand up under her sweater and shirt to stroke the bare skin of her side.

Lily felt the blood rise in her cheeks, giving herself a few moments to melt into his touch before she straightened up again. What she hadn't counted on was him sitting up at the same moment. Her head banged against his chin, and they both hissed in pain.

"Sorry," Lily muttered, breaking off a chunk of her cookie and popping it in her mouth.

"Cookie!" Nico nearly yelled, treating himself to a huge bite.

"You're such a child," Lily laughed, letting him take another piece. He was right – she had been neglecting him this past week. But it wasn't her fault. It was midterm season, and even though his exams had finished yesterday, she wouldn't be done till Monday.

"You love it," Nico retorted, taking another sip of her coffee and pulling a face. It was too vanilla-y for his taste, but whatever.

He had a tiny drop of latte on his lower lip as he lowered the container to the table, and without thinking, Lily leaned up and licked it off, grinning as he stared at her in surprise. "You had coffee on your mouth," she explained, reaching for the paper detailing the Amendments to the Constitution. Instead, she wound up grasping a fistful of Nico's shirt as he shoved her against the wall, his lips on hers, hungrily demanding entrance.

It had really been too long, Lily thought with a mental sigh. He tasted like cookies and vanilla, and it was heavenly. She slipped one hand beneath his shirt, caressing his pectorals as he moaned against her lips, her other hand rubbing the back of his neck.

They broke apart a few minutes later, and Lily patted down her hair, trying to ignore the fact that her entire body was screaming for another kiss. She had turned into a Nico-addict, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Twining her fingers through Nico's, Lily tried to focus on her notes. She really did. But her handwriting seemed to be all blending together, and all she could think of was how good Nico smelled – and tasted. She could feel him pressed up against her, his chest expanding and contracting with every breath he took, the muscles in his forearm bunching up against hers, his jean-clad thigh against her fingers, and it was making her head spin.

Giving up on studying, Lily turned towards him, only to find her lips brushing his in a ghost kiss.

"Whoa," he said, jerking back a little in surprise. "Was not expecting that."

Lily just licked her lips, watching his eyes darken as she did so, enjoying the power that such a simple motion gave her. She let her eyes drift down to his oh-so-kissable lips, and watched his throat quiver as he swallowed.

"I was thinking I could study later," Lily offered, unconsciously leaning closer to him. "I can leave Annabeth early and take a couple hours tomorrow to finish this."

"Please," Nico said hoarsely, pressing his lips to hers in a quick kiss before pulling back again. "Can you pack up? Like now?"

"What?" She couldn't keep the petulance from her voice. She had thought he was about to kiss her.

"I thought we could shadow-travel to Montauk or something, since you haven't been to the sea in a while," Nico explained. "Or maybe somewhere in California, since it's warmer? I don't know, it's up to you, it was just a thought –" He broke off as she flung herself at him, making him crack his head against the booth as she kissed him thoroughly, nearly straddling his lap in her effort to get close to him.

"Okay," she mumbled, breaking the kiss and haphazardly stuffing her things in her bag.

Moments later they were standing before the surf, and Lily dropped her back, knocking Nico down with a fierce tackle hug, straddling his hips and kissing him as if there was no tomorrow. The sunset gave his skin a beautifully warm tint, and the sea breeze made her feel, if possible, even more alive as his hands began to roam her body.

Life was good.

* * *

**5. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**6. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**7. ALL CREDIT AND STUFF GOES TO COCKAPOO! I'M JUST THE UPDATER! ;D**


	6. D:

I don't think I'll ever update this again, to put into simple terms. I don't feel the flow anymore with this idea anymore.

Sorry to though who did D:

Thanks for everyone who helped and/or reviewed :D


End file.
